


Spring Break

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a holiday sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'spring' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

To celebrate the album getting to number one, management arranges a rare weekend off, a trip to an onsen - for once, with no cameras recording their every move.

It's a tiny place, run by an old man and his equally ancient wife, with help from their grandson, full to capacity with the five of them in it. Jaejoong's charmed at first sight of the building and the couple, poking at Yoochun and speculating wildly about how managment found this place and hired it out for them (aliens play a large part in Jaejoong's theories; Yunho makes a mental note not to let Jaejoong speak to Donghae any more). It's Changmin the couple practically adopt as their grandson, though, exclaiming over his height, turning a blind eye to the shrieks and giggling and wild splashing that disrupt the sacred peace of the bath whenever Junsu and Changmin are in there together, especially when Jaejoong's drawn in too by the noise. Yunho nods and bows apologetically at them as the volume increases; they smile, identical, tolerant, and shoo him off in the direction of the bath too, pointing fingers in a silent order to take Yoochun with him. Yunho smiles and obeys.


End file.
